The Sandlot 4: Another Swing at the Bat
by loudinsilence
Summary: This was based off The Sandlot. The characters are new. The only thing that is the same is that in takes place in 1962, has a a sandlot, and some kids play baseball. Rated T for mild language. A lot of OCs.
1. Prologue

The Sandlot 4: Another Swing at the Bat

Prologue

_In the summer of 1962, Smalls isn't the only one who had the best summer of his life._

June 6th, 1962

T.J. Martin grabbed a box out of the moving van, and then walked to the front door. He was new to the neighborhood, and to make it worse, he moved here in the summer. He had no time to make any friends before he moved, which meant he'd be spending his time at home before school started. He walked inside, and places it on the floor.

"Look's good, honey." She kisses him on his forehead, which after he looks up at her and smiles. "Thanks, mom." He says. "That was the last box. I'm going to go up to my room." He starts to head upstairs, but his mom stops him.

"I already unpacked your things. Why don't you go outside? Maybe you should try to meet some of the neighbors."

That's the thing. He would, if he was brave enough. Anyone would. But nobody just "tries" to meet everyone for the first time. It just sort of happens.

He looks down at his feet. "Um, no thanks. I'll just be upstairs." He then darts upstairs, leaving her sighing.

**Meanwhile:**

"Ready, Mikey?" David says as he hits home base with a bat.

"Ready." Mikey lines himself up, takes a deep breath, and throws a fastball at him. David waits, then swings, hitting the ball to the outfield. Freddy, already waiting there, catches it.

"Nice one, Fred." David says. "Keep going."

The boys sigh. "It's 100 degrees out." Jet says.

"Yeah." Says Steven, but everyone calls him Gutsy. "I haven't even eaten lunch yet."

"Jay agrees." Says Jay, adjusting his cap. Gene stands behind him, silent.

When the boys lined up, each one is very different from the other. David was the hotshot of the group. The star. He never made a mistake, and he wasn't afraid to boast about it. He was twelve, almost thirteen, had shaggy blonde hair, and was tall. Mikey had dark skin, and curly black hair. He had the fastest arm on their "team". He was the quiet one, but when he said something, it was always something worth talking about. Freddy and Jet looked the same. They both had brown hair and the same look on their face. Don't call them brothers, because they aren't. Last but not least, there was Gutsy, who was on the heavy side, and wore glasses. He's not afraid to speak his mind though. Gene was the only normal one. He only had one problem: he was the smallest of the group, so he gets picked on a lot. The only thing they had in common was the fact that they were all wearing mitts, and they loved baseball.

"I'll play with you, David!" Exclaimed Riley. They all turned around, looking at the little girl who stood behind them.

David scoffed. "Sorry, Riles, you can't." He patted her head. "No time for that."

"But, I' been practicin' for it!" She yelled, and then kicked the ground.

"Run home, little girl. Your mama's going to get worried." Said Gutsy.

"Cry baby." Jet said, rolling his eyes.

"I'm no cry baby!" Riley yelled. "Let me play or I'll… I'll… I'll get my big sister to beat you up, all of you!"

Then, a voice was heard. "I'm already here."

Becky came out from behind the gate, and walked into the sandlot. She was wearing light blue jeans, a red shirt, and her brown hair was tied up in a ponytail. She was the toughest girl in the neighborhood, even if she was only 12. She sets people straight, and she wasn't afraid of anyone. The boys were slightly scared of her, but also respected her. David, on the other hand, hated her.

"Rebecca." He snarled.

"Dog." She likes to push his buttons. "I hear you don't want my sister to play ball with you guys. Afraid a nine year old girl can do better than you?" She pats her head. "I taught her."

Freddy laughs as Jet, Mikey, Gutsy, and Gene start to lose interest in the fight between Becky and David. Those two always argue.

"She's only 9, and has, what, like a week of experience?"

Riley stands there, every time he finds a reason for her not eligible to play with them, her heart breaks.

"Becky, I wanna go home." She hugs her sister, and then is immediately shoved off.

Becky snarls. "I'm not done yet!" She walks up to David, and grabs him by the collar of his shirt. "Let my sister play or I'll knock you out."

David looks at her, showing no fear. "Never."

Becky holds up her fist, and then drops it. "How about a bet? If I can find someone else for your team before you do, you have to let Riley and me be on your team."

"Wait, both of you?" David laughs. "There's no way in hell I'm doing that. You're both girls."

"So, you're sexist?"

"I am NOT!"

"Then let us join!"

"No!"

"Then take the bet!"

"Fine! I'll take it!" Becky and David shake hands quickly, and then she takes Riley back home. "We'll find someone, just you see."

David turns around to the boys, who are drawing pictures in the sand. "Well? Time to find someone to join our team."

The boys groan, and stand up. Little did they know that this would be the start to a great summer. The best summer.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

June 7th, 1962

T.J. leaned against his wall, sighing. His second day of the summer, and he had absolutely nothing to do. He turned over, looking out his window. Across him lived the nice old couple who gardened all day and owned 2 cats. Next to them was the business man who doesn't talk to anyone. He groaned. Nobody wanted to talk to him, not that he blamed them though. He was the new kid; the outcast in the neighborhood.

Then, from the corner of his eye, he noticed two girls walking around the neighborhood, carrying a mitt each and a baseball. The taller one was probably older. She was pretty, and she walked up straight. The girl next to her was shorter, had very short hair, and her face was covered by a baseball hat. In the middle of the street, they started playing catch. Nobody did that in his old neighborhood. Everyone had stayed inside.

His mother knocked on the door. "It's me." She said.

He opened the door. "Hey, mom. What is it?"

"There are some kids outside. I was thinking, that maybe you should go meet them?" She said reassuringly. "Make some friends."

He pauses. They were girls, but he was in no position to pass up friends. "...I guess." Plus, maybe his mom would stop bugging him about it.

She smiled, then ushered him downstairs and out the door. "Have fun!"

He sighed again, then started walking down to the sidewalk, where he waited for the girls to notice him.

The girls played catch for a while, then stopped, looking at the boy watching them. The little girl spoke first.

"He's staring at us."

"Ah let him stare. He's just shocked girls can play ball." The tall one said, crossing her arms. "Just something boys do."

He stood there, speechless. He couldn't move. Couldn't speak. He needed help.

"He's the new kid, Beck." The little one says, giggling. "I'm Riley, but you can call me Riles."

The tall one lets her arms fall to her side. "I'm Becky Malzone. Riles is my sister. Now what do you want?"

T.J. giggled nervously. "I- I'm T.J."

Riles grinned. "I like your name."

Becky rolled her eyes. "Come on, you have to keep practicing if you ever want to show David up."

Riles looked at her, then at T.J. "Join us, T.J.! It'll be fun!"

Becky started to scowl, then it completely faded away. He was it. He was the ninth player. "Sure, join us!"

T.J. stood there. He didn't know much about baseball. "…Ok. Sure."

Becky gave him her mitt, and started playing catch with them both. She knew she was going to beat David. It was going to be easy.

**Meanwhile:**

At the sandlot, David had the boys retrieve balls from the end of the field, then sprint back to home base. Gutsy was tried, and couldn't do it anymore. Mikey protested by refusing to run. Jet could run all day, so he still did it. Jay and Gene were practicing swinging the bat. And last but not least, Freddy was busy flicking sand at Mikey.

Gutsy tried to speak. "We've… been doing this… all day."

"Shouldn't we be finding someone to be on the team before Becky does?"

David scoffs. "She won't do it. She'd be too busy training Riles and… and…"

Gene rolls his eyes. "And that is?"

"She's busy walking around like she's high and mighty. Y' know, with that big pole up her butt."

The boys laugh.

"I could write a book about her and her ugly, old face."

"I think she's pretty." Says Jay.

The boys turn to look at him simultaneously. "You're joking right?" Says David.

"Well, she's better looking than most girls... and she can actually play baseball."

"Not Molly…" Said Mikey.

Molly was the prettiest girl in town, with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She was feminine, and showed off her body in dresses, unlike Becky, who wore jeans all the time.

Then, all the boys, except David, were in a trance.

"She's not _that_ pretty."

"Whatever. Have it your way." Says Freddy.

"Jet agrees." Jet says like it was his cue.

And then, in the distance, the boys make out three figures. A tall one, and two short ones. And they were none other than Becky, Riles, and T.J.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

June 7th, 1962

David rolls his eyes. "Great. She brought _her_ and some other kid."

Becky, Riles, and T.J. made their way towards the gang. Becky crossed her arms, and next to her stood Riles, and behind Becky stood T.J., who was a little nervous.

Freddy laughed. "You can't have already found someone right?" He looked at the others. "Right, guys?"

"We did. We taught him everything we know." Remarked Riles.

"Bullshit." Jet murmured.

David rolled his eyes again. How could Becky find someone before he did? It ticked him off. He didn't like to lose. Especially to her.

"Is he even any good?" David said, laughing. "You taught him, not me."

Becky smirked. "Go show 'em, T.J." She turned to David. "You're going to eat your words."

T.J. went to the position that he went over with Becky; the left center. He took a deep breath. He didn't know what he was doing. He wasn't an athlete at all. He pretended to know what he was doing with the girls because he didn't want to get rejected. He watched as David walked over to home base, bat in hand. He gulped. David was intimidating, like Becky. They both seemed like they would be the bullies, Riles was the tag-a-long kid, and the others were just a part of David's pack. Where did that leave him?

Mikey was ready to pitch. "Ok, David. You got this."

David nodded. "Throw me a fast one."

Mikey wound up, then threw the ball. T.J. had never seen someone throw a ball that fast. And then, David hit it. He'd never seen someone hit a baseball like that before. He watched as it came straight towards him…

He lifted his glove up in the hair, and closed his eyes. Maybe if he hoped… he'd catch it…

And miss. Miss? Wait.

He looked at where the ball landed. It sat there in front of him, mocking him. Can't even catch a ball. And you know where that left him?

He was the outcast again.

The boys laughed.

"Can't even catch a ball."

"He can't play no ball, Beck. Give it up!"

"Jet agrees."

"You agree with everything, Jet."

"Shut up!" David snapped. "Give the kid a break." He starts walking towards T.J.

T.J. stands there and blinks. David? Standing up for… me? He couldn't. This was a joke, right?

David stops, and lets out a hand. "Welcome to the team."

T.J. stares at it. What? What was happening to me, he thought.

Becky grinned. "I win! So now you have to let Riles join!"

David smirked. "Actually, I found him. So she can't. And neither can you."

Riles frowned. "Bu- But we found him first! That's unfair!"

Freddy already knew what David was going to say. "David found him a spot on the team. You found him for yourselves."

Becky cringed. She knew it was selfish, but she never wanted something more… she wanted to win instead of David for once. She hugged Riles, who was tearing up. "If you had a heart, David, you'd at least let her play."

"What are you, my mother?"

"I'm just right." Becky said.

David rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll let her join."He wa

Riles looked up. "Really, David?"

He nodded, and then looked at Becky. He hated that look. The one where she looks to the side, holding her arm.

"I won't join if Becky doesn't." T.J. says. He didn't say this because he liked her; he said this because he felt bad. He knew what it was like; to be rejected.

Gutsy rolled his eyes. "I guess if we want a full team she has to join…"

"She makes nine." Mikey and Gene said simultaneously.

"You better get off my back then, Beck." He sneered at her.

Becky smirked. "You big baby."

"Cow."

"You're so immature, David."

"Am not."

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

And so it began, thought Riles. She looked at T.J., who somewhat smiled back. He was finally happy. She looked at the houses around the sandlot. She looked at the fence bordering the sandlot. She knew that inside that fence, there was a killer beast. Only she knew about it, and she wasn't going to tell a single soul, because they would make fun of her.

But little did she know that they'd figure it out themselves in time. That's all a part of the adventure.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

June 8th, 1962

The team had gathered by the general store, and each had bought a Popsicle. They sat there basking in the sun on this hot summer day.

"It's too damn hot out…" Gutsy gasped, now on his 3rd Popsicle.

"Wash your mouth." Riles said. Becky looked at her, and then busted out laughing.

"Yeah Gutsy, wash your mouth. You can't that, damn it."

Gutsy looked from Becky to Riles. "You gonna say anything to her, Riles?"

She shook her head. "Nope." Becky ruffled her hair, and then placed her cap on Riles head.

Gutsy crossed his arms, pouting. David rolled his eyes. "We could be playing baseball right now."

"…We should go swimming!" Jet shouts. "That could be fun!"

"We could scout other teams."

"We could play flag football?"

"Or we could-"

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here." A voice said. They turned around, and found Zander Martin standing behind them with another boy, Jack McCoy. Zander was short, standing only about 5'4, where Jack was a giant, standing at 5'10'. Zander had light blonde hair and green eyes, and Jack had black hair and brown eyes. Zander was the son of a police man, and he loved to get into trouble. Jack was just his sidekick.

David scowled. "What do you want now?"

"I just happened to be around, when I noticed you have a couple gir-" He stops. "New members of your team."

"Have a problem against girls on a baseball team, huh?" Becky stood up, but only to be held back by Riles, T.J., and Freddy.

Zander smirked. "I just know that it's not a smart decision. I mean, guys are much better at sports than girls are."

"You're worse than David!" Becky yells.

"Hey!" David yells back.

Becky ignores him. "How about we play your team! We'll show you that girls can play ball!"

"Next week."

"At the Sandlot."

"Noon." Zander smirks. "See ya then."

"Only a week, Zander? You think we'll have enough prac-" Jack starts to say, but gets wacked in the head by Zander.

"Shut up, McCoy."

The two boys walk away, leaving them speechless.

David walks up to Becky. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Getting us a game!" Becky replies.

"That's Zander and McCoy! They're on a good team!"

"Who do you think you are?" David asks angrily. "You're not the captain. I am."

T.J. sighed. They're always fighting. He looked at Riles. "Now what?"

"…I don't know. I guess we just wing it." Riles replied, shaking her head at them. Now it's time to get serious.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, follows, and alerts. Thank you all for giving me the encouragement to write for this story again. I listened to your ideas and I'm currently thinking of how to incorporate them into the story. Anyways, thank you for caring. **

**-loudinsilence**


	5. Chapter 5

That same day…

Becky and David later headed to the candy corner store in there town. They thought that the best way to get their team to work hard was to bribe them with candy. They were surprised that they actually agreed on something.

Becky couldn't keep her eyes off the different kinds of candy. Candy cigarettes, Cherry heads, jujubes-

Jujubes. She licked her lips. That was her favorite candy. She searched in her pockets for some spare change. Nothing. She took her hands out empty handed, sighing in dismay. But wait, she thought to herself. I could just pick it up nonchalantly and… stick it in my shirt-.

"Don't do it, Beck." David said, standing behind her.

Becky froze, but then rolled her eyes. "Don't do what?"

"You know what I mean." He started to whisper. As much as he wanted to correct her, he didn't want to embarrass her.

"I just… I." She set the candy down. "Fine."

He smirked, shoving his hands in his pocket. "Finally listening to me, huh?"

She rolled her eyes again, and then punched him in the arm. "Shut up."

They ended up buying some candy necklaces, Atomic Fireballs, and some Sweet Tarts, all with David's money. He even bought Becky some jujubes.

They headed out of the store, taking the secret route to the sandlot. David was carrying the candy, while Becky was busy munching on her jujubes.

"I think this is the first time we've ever gotten along." Becky stated.

"I know. Weird, right?"

"Weird." She said, and then she suddenly froze.

David had noticed and stopped walking. "Are you okay?"

Becky was blushing a bit, which made him glance at the ground.

"…Is it normal?"

"Noit'snotit'sanythingbutlet'sjustgetbacktothesandlotnowo kaybye." David said, and then started running towards the sandlot.

Becky stood there, watching him run away. She sighed. "Damn it, David." And ran after him.

* * *

…**Because I'm pretty sure I wasn't the only one who wanted development in the Becky and David relationship. And since I ship them together, I want a ship name. I was thinking Bavid, Decky, or something like… Candy? Well, as you can see, I'm awful at this. So if you want to help, by all means, Review and tell me! There might be a new character in the next chapter. **** Oh, and because I just wrote this, doesn't mean BeckyxDavid will be happening anytime soon…**

**I'm such a nerd. Starting my own ships. ._. Oh well.**

**Review, favorite, alert, whatever. I'd appreciate it!**


End file.
